thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Vampires
Vampires are creatures of the night, who drink blood to sustain themselves. Although they can drink or eat other substances to survive, they prefer blood. They also have a stronger than human tolerance for alcohol. People who have been turned into a vampire can become more confident. They cannot enter without permission to do so, although once given that permission they can come and go as many times as they like. Permission to enter can also be given via a phone call, rather than waiting for the vampire to arrive. Someone can be turned into a vampire by a vampire coming into their bedroom three nights in a row and biting them. If that person does not want to be a vampire, they can appeal this by summoning the Eldest One via Dark Rite of Delotheote. Beings can be unvampire-ed by a ruling from the eldest one. If someone is found to be in contempt of vampire court, they will be turned into a vampire or be given a fine. The original town planners of New York were vampires, which is why much of the original layout is easy for modern-day vampires to run across. In Blood Simpleton, Alasord states that there are 4,000 vampires, although it is not clear if he meant total in the world, or just in the New York area. Vampire Society A vampire who turns other people into vampires is called a 'Vampire-er' or 'Maker'. A vampire can be 'double-bitten' by another vampire (giving them the title of 'Double Vampire'), which gives them double the power of a regular vampire. If this vampire is defeated in combat, the vampires sired by the defeated vampires fall under the control of the victor. Notably, this system remains the same even if the victor is a human (such as in the case of Charlie and Viv). Other strong classes of vampires include nosferatu-class vampires. They have incredibly sharp teeth, pale skin, and black eyes. Nosferatu can also be identified by their names, as they have a long title (ie "dark husband to the midnight"). Vampires are regulated by the leader of their coven (also known as the King of the Vampires). This coven leader oversees duels and other disputes. Vampire disputes can also be overseen by the eldest vampire. If a vampire bites two people at once, these vampires are referred to as 'twins'. Vampires are also sometimes accompanied by a 'Renfield', which is a human who is their slave. They are a sign of wealth and power in the vampire community, although some vampires see them as being "showy". Vampires are in a long-standing feud with werewolves, and werewolf-vampire relationships are seen as unnatural. Vampires are also forbidden to have romantic relationships with Succubi. The vampires of New York City also have a feud with mummies. They are currently negotiating a ‘cease claws’ between the vampires and the wendigos. If a vampire invokes Vampire Code, another vampire must tell them the truth. Strengths and Weaknesses Vampires have heightened senses, and can move faster than humans. They can smell if another being is a vampire. Vampires also have the ability to place a person or other being under "thrall", which compels the being to do whatever the vampire wishes. This thrall is different than making a person/other being into a Renfield, as a Renfield behaves more like a permanent servant to a vampire, whereas thrall is more of a short-term event. If a vampire is suffering from extreme hunger, they may not be able to place someone under thrall. Vampires are immune to the enchantments of other supernatural creatures, such as witches or leprechauns. Vampires turn to ash when exposed to direct sunlight, and can be killed with a stake through the heart (as that kills most things). Most vampires carry a form of sun protection with them in the form of a parasol or umbrella. Notable Vampires *Donna Henderson *Count Desmond Cross *Carlysle Ravencastle *Johnny Vampire *Arturis Severvein *Justin *Vloth the Eldest *Mariella, Unpleasant Princess of the Maelstrom *Alasord *Agonia *The Night Kaiser Other Mentioned Vampires *Steve Midnight *Pithacore the Anguisher Appearances *Rosemary's Baby Shower (TAH #25) *Vampire Weekend (TAH #48) *Nuns the Word (TAH #68) *Caped Fear (TAH #96) *When Cthulu Cthalls (TAH #153) *The Bloodsucker Proxy (TAH #172) *It's a Bad Bad Bad Bad Bad Bad Bad World (TAH #219) *Scary Tale of New York (TAH #236) *Blood Simpleton Category:Beyond Belief Supernatural Phenomena